


A Favorite Hoodie

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis finds a hoodie similar to what he and Noctis had as children and gifts that little bit of joy to his prince.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Favorite Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written stupid quick because I got super inspired by sketches by [FalchionSage](https://twitter.com/falchionsage), who found a lovely starry pj top and rightfully assigned them to IgNoct.
> 
> Check out said sketches [here](https://twitter.com/FalchionSage/status/1219726018124091392) and [here](https://twitter.com/FalchionSage/status/1219725937077559297).
> 
> I hope this is totally okay and that you enjoy this little bit of IgNoct <3

When Ignis and Noctis were children and many days were whiled away with Ignis reading stories about the stars, they were gifted a pair of hoodies that had those same stars emblazoned on them. The hoodies were well loved and quickly became a sore point between Noctis and his nurses as he didn’t want to take it off and they insisted he did.

But, as little boys are wont to do, they grew and the hoodies eventually became too small for them to wear.

Now as adults, they were both fitting nicely into the roles that had been assigned to them, with Ignis still carrying for Noctis and Noctis often asking about the stars.

One day, as Ignis was walking to Noctis’s (where he definitely did not live) from the grocers, he was giving his usual cursory glances to the shops he passed. One shop window caught his eye and he had to stop to inspect further.

A smile crossed his lips as leaned in close to see a hoodie that was full of stars. It wasn’t exactly like the ones they had as children, but it was close enough. This was a pull-over while the other was a zip-up and these had silver stars instead of gold. But, Ignis was sure that it would illicit the same feelings out of Noctis as it had him.

He headed in and walked straight to where the display was and felt the fabric. It felt so soft between his fingers and upon checking the inside lining, he found it even softer. Yes, there was no doubt that he needed to get these hoodies for them.

Choosing sizes that were one larger than they needed to be, Ignis took the hoodies to the counter to check out. The cashier smiled and said that they had just gotten those in and they were proving to be popular. Ignis could certainly understand why.

It didn’t take long to reach Noctis’s apartment and upon entering, he called out his customary, “Noct?” waiting to see if the prince was there and awake.

“Yeah,” came the response from the living room. “I’m glad you’re here; I need advice on how to split up the funding because I can see where both causes are useful.”

Ignis chuckled as he walked into the great room and watched as Noctis shuffled through papers.

“What?” Noctis asked, realizing he was being watched.

“Just remembering how I used to have to bribe you to do work and now you’re doing it on your own.”

Noctis blushed a little and gave his crooked grin, “Yeah, well, had to grow up sometime.”

“Indeed. Could you do me a favor and close your eyes?” Ignis asked.

A curious eyebrow arched.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh? Okay.”

Noctis closed his eyes and Ignis stepped back to pull out the hoodies. He slipped his on and then went to where Noctis was sitting, thankful the prince was only wearing a t-shirt at the moment. He managed to get Noctis to put on the garment and he could see the young man trying to work out what he was now wearing without actually looking.

“It’s very soft. Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Yes.”

Noctis opened his eyes, looking down immediately to see his arms. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly as he took in the sight of the star-filled hoodie. He then looked up at Ignis to see his adviser was also wearing one and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Specs, where did you find these?! These are just like what we had as kids!” Noctis stood to admire his new hoodie. “It’s amazing!”

“I thought you might like it,” Ignis smiled, always happy to see Noctis happy.

“It’s perfect,” was the reply just before Noctis stood on his toes to give Ignis a proper thank you kiss.

“Why don’t we set aside work for the evening and just enjoyed ourselves?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Ignis?” Noctis laughed.

“Don’t think I forgot what it was like to get you out of the hoodie when we were children. I don’t want to fight that battle tonight and I am sure you won’t get any work done while enjoying the softness of it. I’ll make dinner and then we can curl on the couch to watch a movie.”

“Sounds divine.”

It did not take long for dinner to be fixed and ready, which meant that soon the two were laying on the couch, Noctis laying on top of Ignis and often just rubbing his cheek on the soft material of Ignis’s hoodie. They both fell asleep before the movie was over and when Ignis woke a short while later, he was loathed to move his sleeping prince but also knew they would both regret it if he didn’t. With minimal grumbling from Noctis, the pair moved from couch to bed and once again curled into each other.

The hoodies would be a staple for the rest of their lives. Noctis was just as stubborn about taking it off as king as he was as a boy. Ignis even had to commission new ones to be made when theirs wore out and none could be found in the market.

It was the small things that mattered, Noctis would often tell the children he visited in the hospital. The small things that bring love and warmth and if you find such a thing, hold on to it with all your strength because it would give you strength in the times that mattered most.


End file.
